Summer Chaos
by riverkirby
Summary: Sam's cousin comes for a visit, but this visit becomes deadly as Lima and the rest of the world becomes overrun by the dead. Everyone has to fight stay alive as friendships, alliances and new loves form as they fight the against undead. Slashes. Zombies.
1. Okay, Jim I've got some bad news

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing but Spencer**

_**Also wanna point out the only Zombie movies that exist in this is George Romero films. I want everyone to be out of their element a bit. **_

* * *

><p>Lima General was never this crazy, mostly for the fact it wasn't that big of a town to have this many traumas. Rachel Berry was sitting on the third floor waiting for her dad, Hiram Berry to get off work so they could go to lunch, but it wasn't looking like they would get a normal lunch today. Hiram told her she should just go on without him and they could try dinner later, but she refused. Her daddy Leroy was in Columbus for a meeting and wouldn't be home until tomorrow so she felt she could rough it out at the hospital, she had her homework and everything done.<p>

"I don't think the hospital is ever this crazy in Nashville," said a red headed girl as she sat down next to her. She had a bruise on her forehead covered with a bandage and winced in pain grabbing her rib. This caused Rachel to jump up and nearly trip a nurse rushing down the hall.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get a doctor, my dad is around here somewhere. Surely he can take a look at you," she rambled causing the ginger haired girl to laugh.

"Wow, um no I am fine. You better sit down before you trip anymore nurses." Rachel did but looked at the girl intensely. "Okay, the staring is kinda creeping me out." Rachel blushed, looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology. "I'm Spencer by the way," she said reaching out a hand to the brunette. Rachel took the hand and introduced herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Spencer looked at the brunette for a second and then around the hall at the doctors and nurses running to rooms. "I got into an accident on my way from Nashville with my parents. One is still in surgery and they said they are about to put the other in a room down the hall."

"Oh, I am so sorry. My condolences," Rachel rushed out with saddened eyes.

Spencer just smiled nervously, she didn't really need the sympathy. "It's fine really. The airbag just hit them wrong and something about some other injuries. I'm just waiting for my cousin to come and pick me up, he's running kinda late." There was a scream down the hall and they both turned to look in the direction as three nurses and a security guard ran into a room and closed a door. "That was.. weird," Spencer added Rachel nodded in agreement. Just when she was about to ask a question someone walked up to them.

"Rachel?" The two girls looked up at a blonde haired boy with green eyes. "Wait, you two know each other?" Before either girl could get a word out another scream came down from down the same room. Suddenly Hiram showed up next to Sam looking slightly uncomfortable before taking a glance at the two teens next to his daughter.

"Rach, sweetie. You are probably going to want to leave with your friends. It's gonna get worse and they are calling in more nurses and doctors. I'm really sorry, baby girl. We'll just have to reschedule dinner for tomorrow when daddy get's home."

"Oh. Well that is fine dad." She gave him a hug and watched him walk quickly down the hall towards another room. Sam and Spencer saw the pensive look on her face, so Spencer nudged her cousin. Sam looked at her as she bit her lip and he could only roll his eyes. "Hey, Rachel. Do you wanna hang out with us for a while? It be fun, and you can totally tell Spence all bout your dreams of stardom." Rachel lit up like the forth of July and Spencer looked over at her cousin who was her a giving her a mischievous 'Oops, sorry.' look. Rachel started rambling on bout her musical talents and dream to be on the stage in New York and how she's won awards since she was just a baby.

They made their way down to the first floor noticing the chaos but not giving it a second thought until they got outside and some jerk grabbed Rachel knocking her to the ground. Sam was immediately pulling him off and wrestling with the guy while Spencer helped up a frazzled Rachel who's eyes widened at the sight of Sam and the man that attacked her fighting. A security guard came outside and broke up the fight getting a scratch across the face as he led the crazed man inside. Sam walked over to the two girls, "You two okay?" The two nodded. Spencer could stop thinking about the crazed look in the guys eyes, but was cut from her thoughts when Rachel looked at Sam pointed at a spot on his letterman jacket. "Sam, you have blood on your sleeve!"

"Uh, it's not mine. I think that guy was hurt, I'll clean it up in the car. Let's go get something to eat." They followed him to his dad's jeep as Rachel rambled on again about what roles she'd like to play and the songs she will hopefully get to do in Glee Club when school starts back up. Surprisingly to Sam, Spencer listened to the whole thing without a single whine about it. As they pulled up into the parking lot of the Pizzeria Sam worked, Rachel found herself curious about Spencer more because the two said they were cousins, but they looked more like siblings with Spencer slight wide mouth and same facial structure. Only difference was the hair and eyes. They walked inside as Rachel rambled on more and told Spencer how wonderful of a singer Sam was and how he sang at Sectionals, causing Sam to duck his eyes from Spencer's smirk.

"So, how old are you Spencer," Rachel asked curiously as they finally sat down in a booth. Rachel was starting to eat her salad and a few pieces of fruit from the salad bar, while Sam practically inhaled a slice of his supreme pizza. Spencer looked up from her pizza and at Rachel with a smile. "Well, Sam and I turned 17 a few weeks back, our family always get's together and throws an unnecessary party for us a few weeks after summer vacation. You should come though." Rachel smiled big at the invitation, she remembered the blonde boy telling her his birthday a few days before prom, but Rachel was confused.

"You're birthday is the same day?"

Sam looked up and shook his head. "Nah, we were born a day apart. My dad and her mom are twins. Everyone tells us we look and act just like our parents so everyone likes to call us the Evans twins 2.0." The two laughed at the joke and Rachel studied them, but was glad to see Sam smiling and having a good time after all that happen last year. His dad finally did get a new job just before summer hit but Sam decided to keep his part time job and was saving up for his own car. Her thought's were cut short when a scream was heard outside. Suddenly Puck, Mike, Tina, Karfosky, Lauren and Azimio come bursting through the Pizzeria door slamming it shut locking it. Mike, Tina and Karfosky started shuffling people out of their seats by the window and began piling the furniture up against the windows against the wishes of the owner. Puck was sitting on the floor with Lauren who was bleeding from a horrible looking mark on her shoulder.

Sam and Rachel rushed over to them to see if he needed help as Azimio paced back and forth mumbling something that sounded like gibberish, then bumping into Spencer causing her wince in pain of the impact to her bruised ribs. Suddenly there was a bang at the front door causing a few in the room to scream, including Rachel who was crawling away from the sight at the door. There was a man with what looked like blood dripping from his mouth and had the same crazed eyes as the man at the hospital. He was trying to get in the building looking at everyone in the room with a strange look in his eyes, he moaned loudly and began to bang on the door. The two Asians and the brunette guy wearing a letterman like Sam was staring at the man in fear.

"We need to keep him out," the boy with the mohawk said as he cradled a larger girl in his arms. "He fuckin' bit Lauren!"

"Noah language," scolded Rachel. Spencer looked up at Sam, she could see he was slightly terrified of what was going and she had this funny feeling of familiarity some how. The male Asian was comforting the female Asian as Rachel walked over to them. She heard her saying the names Mike and Tina, she started hugging on 'Tina'. Spencer went back to thinking why this whole thing seemed so familiar. She couldn't put a finger on it why this scene was making her stomach twist when the black boy that bumped into her jumped up startling everyone. He pointed to Lauren in Noah's arms and shouted. "Zombie!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So whatcha think? Your reviews may help the story in the future.<em>**


	2. Are you safe?

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing but Spencer**

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. Pairing have not been thought up yet and there will be some shocker ones too. Hope you will enjoy them even if they are not you cup of tea :P**_

* * *

><p><em>Spencer went back to thinking why this whole thing seemed so familiar. She couldn't put a finger on it why this scene was making her stomach twist when the black boy that bumped into her jumped up startling everyone. He pointed to Lauren in Noah's arms and shouted. "Zombie!"<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn was bored. Hell, she was more then bored, she was going insane. Kurt and Mercedes had dragged her and Blaine to the Mall at eight A.M., making the two try on practically everything they thought was perfect for them then carry all the bags. The two were glad that six bags later, a few minutes after noon, they could finally sit down and eat something. Quinn was happy about one thing, Finn Hudson wasn't with them. Well.. he was off somewhere in the mall with his mom and Burt, but as long as he was away from her she was glad. Thanks to the prom fiasco, she didn't want to talk to him again for a long time, which Rachel had surprisingly agreed. Her and Rachel had finally put everything behind them and kicked Finn to the curb.<p>

"Quinn!"

She was startled out of her thoughts and was now looking at Kurt who had wide eyes on her, wondering what the heck was with her. "I asked you a question," he added. "I'm sorry. What was the question?" Kurt just looked at her like she had just killed his puppy, and huffed. "I said that cashier at Dangos was so checking out Cedes, but she doesn't agree. So, I asked you what you thought."

Quinn tried to remember their trip at the new mall outlet store. She remembered the cute guy that was pretty much hitting on Mercedes, but Mercedes seemed oblivious. "Yeah, sorry Cedes. But I have to agree with Kurt, he was totally checking you out." Blaine nodded in agreement. Mercedes was about to make a comeback but the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder silenced the mall completely.

A woman appears around the corner screaming for help as she carried a small bleeding boy in her arms. A security guard came running towards the two as the woman knelt down on the floor whimpering and stroking his hair blood covered hand. The child looked pale, unresponsive and he didn't seem to be able breathe as people began to walk closer to see what was going on. The woman was rambling on about a man in the parking lot that grabbed the boy and bit into the childs neck. The security guard grabbed his radio and began calling for backup to go to the parking lot to find the crazed man while he tried to find a way to get an ambulance to help the child.

The security guard looked completely confused when someone called back on his radio stating that there were no free ambulances causing the distraught woman became more hysterical . No one was going to come for the boy. The boy was looking up at his mother with tears as he gasped for air, people were crying and in shock from the sight of the child tha barely looked six. Kurt was frantically looking anywhere else then at the boy. He seemed to be trying to find someone as grabbed Mercedes and Blaine's hand pulling them both somewhere else. Quinn snapped her eyes away from the boy as she felt a slightly larger hand on hers. She looked up to see Blaine dragging her away from her spot and towards Burt, Finn and Carole.

Carole was comforting a very upset Kurt with Mercedes as Finn and Burt were talking low key about something as they watched the scene. Suddenly the mother of the boy screamed, it was then followed by more screams and people running, knocking people over. Blaine had to pull Quinn away from a group coming towards her and as soon as the crowd cleared, she saw one of the most horrific sights imagined. The little boy was on top on the security guard, teeth ripping into the screaming mans face and chewing away as the mother sat there unable to move.

The little boy stopped eating on the security guard and turned towards his mother. Her eyes were wide as he growled at her and began to crawl towards her. She was backing away from him shaking her head mumbling no repeatedly, but the boy kept advancing. He was about to pounce on her just as a shot rang through out the entire mall. The little boy fell limply next to his mother, who screamed one last time before passing out. Standing by the security guard in a black and red track suit holding the gun from the belt of the dead man next to her was one Sue Sylvester with a smirk on her face. "And that people, is how Sue sees it."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Pizzeria stopped moving at stared at the bulky black boy with shocked eyes at his sudden outburst. Then out of no where Rachel bursts out laughing which caused everyone to look at her with mild confusion. Sam didn't really know what to say or do and was really struggling to find words that would fit the situation, but nothing was coming. No one was saying anything until Rachel finally caught her breath and began to walk to the door. "Very funny Azimio. Yeah, Zombie!" She laughed. "I can't believe you guys would try and pull a prank as horrible as this! I especially cannot fathom what possessed my fellow Glee Clubbers to do this with you two." She pointed to Karfosky and Azimio, the latter still gibbering away to himself.<p>

"You think this a fuckin' joke Berry," yelled Noah near to tears as he held on to Lauren who was beginning to look worse. Rachel turned to him to glare at him but jumped when the man at the door started banging on it again. The glass began to crack on it and Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door against her wishes.

"How do you expect me believe in something like Zombies. They are a figment of a delusional man's mind to make a mark in the film industry -"

"No!" Came from the other boy in the letterman jacket. His hazel eyes were on Rachel immediately with what seemed like tears trying to force their way out. "As much as I wish this was a joke Berry.. It's not.. That thing out there.. It-it. One of those things killed Jewfro! It ripped him apart and started eating him alive! This is no joke." He moved closer to the smaller girl scaring her and causing her to back up into the counter up front. Sam intervened as Spencer finally spoke up. "We need to block the front door somehow before the glass breaks and i-it gets inside."

Everyone looked at the banged up girl unsure how to even respond, but one of the blonde teen waiters ran behind the count to the kitchen. There was a bunch of loud noises of pans and unknown objects falling to the ground. More loud sounds and something ripping off of something comes from the room, then the sound of more objects hitting the ground. The glass on the door starting to break as the dead man hits it again with it's hand, but surprisingly it still hold up. Well at least for now. The waiter comes running back into the room with what seems to be metal shelves from the kitchen and metal siding with holes in it, just like the ones you'd see in a automobile garage to hold up the tools.

He throws them down in front of the door and runs back to the kitchen. This action causes the owner and another employ to follow the kid and more ripping and objects are heard falling. They come back and head to the door with the owner behind them with a power drill and a box of what seems to be screws. They place the long shelves over the top of the door frame and drill in the first few, then drill in more screws to the other parts of the door frame they pick up the second shelf and put it inplace of the middle of the door to screw in. The dead man hitting on the door was making it hard to hold the shelf in place as the glass breaks completely and the the thing reaches its arm in trying to grab the blonde waiter trying to keep his distance.

They finally get the shelf screwed in on both sides of the doorframe keeping the door in place but doesn't look like it'll do much good after they notice two new dead people showing up. Rachel starts whimpering next to Sam, he looks over to Spencer for help. Spencer walks over to Rachel and pulled her to a booth seat in the middle of the room. Spencer looked at Rachel trying to see if she could read her face but it was impossible. Her face was reading off several different emotions at once, but Spencer was relieved that her breathing was fine so that meant no panicking.

Well, that was until the blonde waiter started to scream in pain. Everyones head had shot towards him, or well to his arm which was in Lauren's mouth. She was biting into his arm taking a huge bite ripping the skin completely off of it and chewing on it hungrily. Puck was shuffling away from her, his face was pale and it seemd he stopped breathing in fear. No one in the room moved, they didn't know what to do or that if they moved, they would be her next meal. But the silence was killed when a scream came out and a red flash ran across the room, then Lauren fell to the floor with a meat cleaver sticking out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So whatcha think? Your reviews may help the story in the future.<em>**


	3. I kick arse for the Lord!

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing but Spencer**

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I hope you are enjoying yourselves :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Standing by the security guard in a black and red track suit holding the gun from the belt of the dead man next to her was one Sue Sylvester with a smirk on her face. "And that people, is how Sue sees it."<em>

* * *

><p>People were running around the mall like maniacs bumping into Artie as he tried to wheel himself around the crazy people, but he'd get knocked right back into the wall. Suddenly someone gripped his wheelchair and pushed him forward through the crowd cursing under their breath in spanish. Brittany was next to him gripping his hand looking worried as people tripped over each other. "San, why is everyone doing that," asked Brittany. Santana Lopez was not one for helping the cripple in front of her, but it was starting to get a little boring after a while watching him ping pong back and forth against the wall. It also didn't help that it was upsetting Brittany and she can't stand to see the blonde girl upset. "I dunno Britts. Maybe there is some crazy sale going on or something."<p>

She still couldn't believe she was talked into this, but Artie called her up telling her Brittany was upset and wanted to spend the day with them both at the mall. She was at first reluctant, but she ended up caving in when she heard Brittany in the background crying. She just hoped one day Brittany wouldn't get the idea about how she wanted to be with them both at the same time. That was one thing she would never do would, getting in bed with Mr. McCripple Pants because that would just be plain gross.

Once they got away from the crazy chaotic people, they came to a stop when they heard a gun shot ring out and a scream. Brittany yelped and grabbed on to Santana tightly as she held onto Arties hand whimpering. Santana's knuckles were paling as her grip on the wheelchair tightened afraid to move. She was hoping this wasn't like one of those movies Puck made her see where men with gun's held people hostage and and had a list of demands for the police. Another shot was heard and she felt Artie trying to move towards the sound.

"Are you insane Abrams?"

"Santana, someone could be needing help. We should at least see what is going on." Artie did have a good heart she'd admitt that, but going into the line of fire was crazy. She had no choice though when Brittany started towards the sound with him, so sighing, she followed. Not one of them ever thought they'd see the sight of Coach Sylvester holding a gun, standing next to a dead child, some woman and a bloody yet dead security guard while she casually was talking to Finn and Kurt's dad.

"Qué demonios está pasando aquí," barked Santana as she stomped up to the three. Brittany pushed Artie over to Quinn, Mercedes and Blaine as Kurt was standing off a little ways with Carole talking. They all looked pale in the face and kept glancing over to Burt, Finn and Sue, who was yelling into the security guards walkie talkie demanding them to send a S.W.A.T. team or the military because she was not about to go through this catastrophic war without back up.

Mercedes cell phone went off and she began to frantically type back with shakey hands. She mumbled something under her breath as she waited for a reply from who ever was texting her. The phone went off again and she had to do a double check as she read it, shaking her head and saying no repeatedly. Quinn grabbed the phone, reading the message and saw it was from Rachel. _'Yes, I am quite serious about this Mercedes. They are zombies. The walking Dead! There are three outside the Pizzeria. I am stuck with Noah, Tina, Mike, Sam and his cousin. Lauren is dead, Azimio killed her after she started to eat one of the waiters!'_

Quinn dropped the phone. She was closing her eyes wishing that this was just a dream, it had to be a dream, and she was still asleep. Mercedes never woke her up and dragged her out of bed. She wasn't really at the mall, Coach Sylvester wasn't holding a gun yelling at Santana to stop yelling at her and to listen to her. She felt a gentle hand on her arm and looked up into concerned hazel eyes. "Quinn, are you alright," asked Blaine and she could see he was scared too. "I-I.. don't know," she struggled. "Rachel said, she said, there are dead people walking around outside. But.. that's impossible isn't it?"

Artie looked up at the two, then at Mercedes who was staring into space. "Wait, like the people in Artie's computer he makes to kill," asked Brittany with her eyebrows furrowed, then a confused look was on her face as she looked at her boyfriend. "But you said they weren't real." Artie didn't know how to respond as Santana stomped over to them with an angry look. "Sylvester wants us to go in search for blunt objects or something. Something about bashing the head in. What the hell does she mean bash the head in!"

"That's how you kill a zombie, San."

Everyone looked at Brittany while Santana seemed to be dumbfounded. Brittany wasn't freaking out and had the look on her face that said Coach Sylvester's orders weren't strange at all, that the whole situation was normal. She was taking it well infact. Kurt talked to his dad then walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand pulled him towards a store. "Where are you two going," asked Artie. "Going to the sporting store, they have some equipment that is probably the best choice in using for self defence. He tugged Blaine off in the direction. This caused Quinn to pick up Mercedes phone, grab the girls hand and drag her off in the same direction.

Artie was gonna follow but Burt stopped him. "I want you three to go up to the hardware store and find some tools and equipment. The mall isn't going to hold up longer when more of them head this way. We are gonna need an escape. I'm taking Finn and my wife to the hunting store, they have guns in the back with ammo, I told Kurt to meet us back here. I hope you will." He walked off with Finn and Carole as Coach Sylvester made a face as she kicked the two dead bodies on the floor, then looked at the mother still passed out mumbling the word pathetic and walked off in the direction the Hummel's went.

The three head to the elevator to go upstairs, like they were told to do. They didn't really know what to say to each other, Artie was worrying about how he was going to protect Brittany when he can't even use his legs, while Santana was thinking how they were going to get out of there with Artie without having any trouble. _'Crap.'_ she thought, _'I am thinking about keeping him safe.' _Then she started to think._ 'Why can't one of Puck's stupid action movies be happening instead of this.'_

* * *

><p>Rachel was messing with her phone as Spencer watched the girl, she still didn't know what to say to the smaller girl after they watched Azimio slam the meat cleaver into Laurens head and then try to attack the blonde waiter. His friend Karfosky and Sam were able to get the weapon from him dump the dead girl out back then locked the waiter up in the bathroom for his protection and everyone elses. They already figured a bite would lead him to turning into one of those outside, but they didn't have the heart to shove him out the back door from the kitchen too.<p>

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up into green eyes looking at her with full concern. She knew he was concerned for her, but also for Rachel. They invited the girl with them and Sam felt it was his responsibility to protect them both and he would too. "They-they are at the mall too," Rachel said quietly but loud enough for people close by to hear. She looked like she was about to cry as she messed with her phone more. Puck came up to her and placed his hand on her, she didn't seem to even care that he was covered in Lauren's blood as his strong arms wrapped around her while she held him.

A little time later, Puck looked up at Sam tear filled eyes and sighed. Sam knew their history, he knew Puck was more like a big brother for the singer and he was hurting from the loss of Lauren. Puck needed Rachel to make the pain go away, he watched Rachel comfort the towns bad ass as the boy cried. The sudden thought of brother hit Sam hard, he rushed over to the far wall and picked up the phone he dialed a number and waited. He hung up and tried again as Spencer walked over slowly frightened by this behaviour, Puck and Rachel slowly walked over next to her as did Mike and Tina. Tina wrapped her arms around Rachel who hugged her back while Sam tried one more time on the phone. His eye lit up finally as he heard someone on the other line.

_'Hello?'_

"Stevie? Are you and Stacy alright?"

As realization hit, Spencer watched Sam with just as much intensity as he listened to his little brother on the phone. Stevie was only nine years old and Stacy was seven. Sam told her that he was leaving them with the elderly neighbor lady so he could get her from the hospital and get her something to eat before he took her home, but with all this excitement they almost forgot about the two.

Rachel, Mike and Tina were huddled around their cell phones texting probably their own families while they whispered amongst themselves. Karfosky would occassionally peer over Rachel and Tina's shoulder to see what was being said. Azimio was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth mumbling to himself things that was starting worry Spencer greatly after his psychotic episode of trying to kill the bitten waiter. Who knew if the black boy would snap and kill everyone instead.

"What do you mean Mrs. Peterson isn't feeling well?" The six teens looked over to Sam who was trying to pay attention to every word his little brother told him. "Stevie, I want you to listen to me closely okay?" He waited for a response. "Okay, Mrs. Peterson is laying down in her room right? Okay. I want you and Stacey to find a room, lock yourselves in there and hide in the closet. No. Just do what I said and don't make a sound or come out for anyone unless it's me."

He hung up the phone and looked over to Spencer, but before he could say anything she just shook her head. "Sam what you're thinking is insane." Yeah, she knew exactly what he was thinking and she's seen those Romero horror movies where people die running around to rescue family or friends, but she also knew it had to be done when she saw the plea in his eyes and she knew right there he wasn't going to go alone. "Fine, I'm going with you and you're not stopping me."

"You can't go out there," Rachel gasped and began to breathe fast. Great, now the girl starts to panick. Puck gripped Rachel's shoulder and looks Sam in the eyes. "I'm going too then. I ain't going to let those things get away with murdering my.. Lauren."

"Noah, no," begged Rachel.

"You guys are being suicidal," added Tina trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, staying here is playing Russian Roulette. Those things can bust in here any minute and then we'd be dead for sure. Please.. they.. Lauren" Puck states with a crack in his voice. He looks at Rachel with a pleading look and she knows it's true and she nods that she is going with him.

"Fine, I want to go too. I want to see if my parents are okay," Tina replied. Mike nods in agreement. "Yea me too. Plus, I am not leaving your side." He adds looking at Tina, she smiles at him. Puck breaks off a table leg and hands it to Mike, then breaks off another for himself. They follow Sam through the kitchen to the back door. He places his hand on the metal handle, leaning on the metal door he places his ear on it to listen. He nods and swings the door open. Lauren's dead body lays near the door and only two dead walkers are near by about ten feet away. There is a bunch of screams behind them back in the pizzeria and foot steps running behind them as they move towards Sam's jeep.

"Wait, I am going with you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who do you think followed them out?<em>**

**_Qué demonios está pasando aquí - What the hell is going on here?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So whatcha think? Your reviews may help the story in the future.<em>**


	4. Are we worth saving? You tell me

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing but Spencer**

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I hope you are enjoying yourselves :)**_

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't really know what he was looking for exactly, just something that would be perfect enough to beat up something with. He was walking down the aisle of baseball bats with Blaine, studying the different types they had. They had some cute ones for softball, but what would be the point if they were to just get messed up. He grabbed three heavy metal, and wooden ones that looked to be the perfect strength. He looked up at Blaine with a quirked eyebrow and watched his boyfriend put on some sort of armor. Blaine looked over at Kurt with a sheepish smile and walked towards him with something in his hands.<p>

"Here, they're gloves to help keep a grip on the bat and also protect you hands."

Kurt couldn't tell if the funny feeling in his stomach was disgust that he would have to wear such ugly things, or that his boyfriend was being so sweet and caring about his well being. They both looked up to see Quinn walking towards them, but watching the two in slight amusement. She was carrying a huge duffle bag with what seemed to consist of golf balls only, maybe five hundred if she was lucky and it looked plain heavy. Kurt wanted to ask her what they were for, but decided against it.

"Text Finn and tell him to grab some bows and arrows. The ones they have here are for little kids.. Please," She requested before walking back off to find Mercedes. Blaine raised an eyebrow, then turned to Kurt who just shrugged and did as she asked. Blaine looked back at all the bats before grabbing two wooden and few metal ones, Kurt did say his dad asked to grab as many as possible, and he grabbed a bag to stash them all into it.

Quinn walked back over to Mercedes who was being silent as she stuffed her bag with the remaining golf balls. Quinn reached over placing her hand on Mercedes shoulder but flinched back when the dark girl jumped. Quinn sent her a sympathetic smile, which only recieved a weak smile. Quinn found out a little while ago that Mercedes was trying to reach her mother and father but wasn't having any luck. They were at a meeting at one of the houses they were showing, and probably locked up inside unable to tell their daughter they were safe. Well, that is what Quinn was hoping for.

* * *

><p>Karfosky was running up to them panting for air, his face is pale and the look of fright on his features. He's holding a metal pizza peel with a long thick wooden handle. Stopping to look at him was probably a bad idea when Rachel screamed as a dead walker snuck up on her and Spencer trying to shove it away while Rachel gripped onto Spencer's shirt. The scream had alerted more to the group while Puck smashed in the head of the one coming at Rachel and Spencer, while Sam tried to get to his dad's jeep and unlock it. Mike was protecting Tina with his table leg as some came from the opposite direction.<p>

Sam dropped the keys as he got the door unlocked but they got kicked a little under the vehicle. He unlocked the doors for everyone to climb in as he knelt down to reach for the keys. Mike got Tina in, he then climbed in himself closed the door behind him locking it while Puck rounded around to the passenger seat and climbed in as Rachel tried to get in next to Tina, only to mumble under her breath. Mike seem to realize the problem and climbed into the back of the jeep pulling Tina into the open space with him. Spencer was about to climb in after Rachel but saw a one of the dead walkers coming up to Sam as the boy finally stood up with the keys. She grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her as Rachel screamed.

Blood splattered all on the ground as a "zombified" head rolled away from the two. Sam looked over at Dave as the boy kicked the head away and looked back at Sam with a small smile. "Thanks," Sam said as he looked at the boy that use to torment him and all the others in his vehicle. Dave shrugged. "Don't mention it dude. Let's just go save your siblings." With that they all piled into the vehicle, Spencer climbed over Rachel so the smaller girl was protected in between her and the big jock. Sam started the jeep and began to drive away from his now former job. As they drove past the front of the building they seen one of the dead crawling through a hole in a window as bloody hands banged on the glass windows frantically trying to escape their deathly tomb.

* * *

><p>Artie really didn't know what he was suppose to get at a hardware store. Brittany and Santana had walked down other aisles looking for anything that would kill something. He hated that. Killing. They were going to have to kill people. Well, sure the people aren't technically alive anymore... well, they were but not alive like him. They were undead and eating flesh, insides of other people like him. The one thing he was worried about most was how was he going to proect Brittany. He didn't have to protect her fiery latina friend, because Santana would kill him even tried. He was in a wheelchair, and that is the one thing he hated.<p>

He wished Brittany's Santana Claus exsisted and granted her wish that Christmas. He strolled down the aisle and saw something interesting. It was a cordless nail gun, may not be the same as one that you would hook up to a air hose but it did the same damage when you attached the fuel pack to it. He grabbed two off the shelve and opened the boxes, hooking them up. He was trying to reach the nail refilled up on the shelf above him, but he couldn't seem to reach the higher shelf. Two dark arms reached over him grabbing what he needed and handed them to him.

"Thanks, Santana." He looked over at her and was surprisingly shocked at how hot she looked. She was wearing knee pads, a utility belt with various tools in it, and a pair of googles rested on her head. She was also wearing a tool bag on her shoulder, he noted it looked pretty heavy and on her other shoulder was a flame thorch. "Yeah, whatever," she tried to sound bored but she had no energy for it.

Brittany came bouncing around the corner, wearing similar gear to Santana but what stuck out the most was the fact that Brittany was in a tiny tank top, her short shorts and a pair of flip flops. Artie and Santana would usually appreciate the outfit but they both looked at each other with the same look. Brittany caught the facial expressions and her face furrowed. The two looked back at her with a worried look, she was a walking buffet with that outfit on and they had to do something fast.

* * *

><p>William Schuester had no clue what was going on when he walked out of his taxi pulled into Lima. He had just gotten back from New York after telling April he had fun, but he realized that he loves teaching more. She understood and gave him a great going away party, but now all he wanted to see was his favorite red head. They pulled up to house and he got out staring at people packing their cars in a hurry. Infact the whole street was rushing around like maniacs. He pulled his bags out of the taxi and started up the walk to Emma's house.<p>

He knocked on the door once, twice and three times, but no one answered. His eyebrow furrowed. He rang the doorbell, but still nothing. 'What the heck?' There was a scream down the street. He turned to look and saw a group of people fighting someone. Normally he would go and try to resolve a fight but he really was getting worried about Emma. She told him she was going to be home and was excited to hear he was coming home soon, but he didn't tell her he was going to be home today. He wanted to surprise her.

"Emma, come on! It's me Will, open up!" He banged on the door again, stepping back to look at a window where he saw a curtain move. He thought the windows looked odd, but a movement from his left caught his eye. He saw a small blonde girl running up the sidewalk crying. He knew the girl, it was Becky Jackson, Sue Sylvester's prized student. He ran up to her grabbing her before she tripped on the sidewalk.

"Becky? What's wrong, why are you running.. is everything okay?"

The girl looked up at him with tears pouring down her face. "M-my mom told me to run and hide from the monsters." Will had no clue what she was talking about, it was like one of Brittany's random moments in school. He was about to ask her what she was talking about but he heard a front door open and turned to see a wide eyed Emma looking both ways before looking at Will. She was shaking.

"Will, you really need to get inside." She was waving her hand towards him frantically to join her inside. He turned to Becky and told her to come with him, that they would figure everything out together. He picked up his bags and Emma ushered the two in, then locked all the locks on her door. There were a lot on the door this time, but he couldn't comment on it after he took a look around and found everything moved around her house. He was really confused now.

* * *

><p>Finn was trying to grab what he could. Finding the right things that Burt told him to find and what Kurt texted him to grab, he was shaking. There was so much to think about at once. Quinn, Rachel, his family, his friends, safety and the future. If there would be a future. Plus it didn't help that his step-father and Coach Sylvester were yelling at each other over guns. There was two other people in there besides him and his mom, but they didn't look like they were going to leave and were terrified to touch anything with the crazy woman in the back screaming.<p>

He grabbed bag unsure what it was really for and started stuffing knives, machetes and a couple axes into it. It wasn't that big of a bag but it held enough. After he was finished with them he walked down two aisles looking at the storage rooms door, his mom was standing in the doorway rubbing her temples. He turned down the aisle and started looking at the bows. He was making that face that drove everyone nuts and said made him look constipated. He didn't know anything about bows and he was pretty sure he knew who asked for them. _'Quinn.'_

She was the only person he knew that knew how to use one, it was some sort of family thing her, her sister and dad use to do before the bastard hurt his family and ran off with some bimbo. He was also sure Quinn would show someone else how to use one, so he grabbed three of them and was heading down to the arrows. But one bow caught his attention on the way. Well a crossbow, this one was cooler then the other bows. He couldn't get the glass case open though so he reached into the bag and grabbed one of the axes. The sound of glass shattering caused the yelling to stop.

Sue, Burt and his mom came out of the room to look at him in confusion. He gave them a sheepish small smile, but Sue wasn't impressed. She snarled and walked back into the room slowly followed by Burt. The yelling started back up, this time his mom added her two cents as Finn grabbed the crossbow. He was bout to grab some arrows when he realized he didn't know where to put them. _'Damn it! Why does this have to be so difficult.'_ He put the bag, the bows and crossbow down to look around. He saw a sign for quivers showing how to place the arrows in it. He grabbed four, and another bag to stuff arrows into it, because you can never have too many right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>If there is any mistakes, I am truly sorry lol. It wouldn't let me spell check :_**

**_So whatcha think? Your reviews may help the story in the future._**


	5. Aim between the eyes

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing but Spencer**

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. Pairings are still in the works, it won't be Samchel in the way some of you are hoping for so I am sorry bout that. I just really hope you enjoy this update and will continue to read. Also I am sorry this is a lil late and if there is any mistakes I am very sorry. **_

* * *

><p>Mercedes finally lost her cool and tossed her phone to the ground which Quinn bent down and picked it up to read what it said. <em>'We left the Pizzeria. Sam wants to get his siblings, they may be in danger so we are going to go and help him. The streets are becoming hectic, so please stay safe and tell Kurt to keep us updated on where we are to meet up later.'<em> This was bad. Quinn could feel it inside. Mercedes and Sam had just started getting closer in their new relationship, and she didn't want to see the girl hurt anymore.

Quinn may have loved Sam once and he loved her, but she knew that these two were going to be something more. Sam was still her friend, and she loved his siblings. She just hoped to God that they were going to be able to save the kids and to safety. She was wondering just what they were going to do, where they were to hide out at. Burt had something planned, Kurt always told her how his father was able to plan out hundreds of distaster plans. Kurt really doubted his dad had this one in his plans, but you could never know.

Quinn got to thinking, she didn't have her phone on her because Mercedes was pushing her out the front door in a hurry. She walked down the aisle some trying to remember the number for her moms phone. She punched in the numbers and placed the phone to her ear. It started ringing, but went to voicemail. She sighed, redialed and listened again. After about maybe the fourth time she heard someone pick up but before she could say anything she heard a low breathing. The sound of someone gargling into the phone with the sounds of shuffling, low moaning and a horrible sound of a wild animal trying to eat disturbed Quinn that she hung up and refused to dial back. She wanted to push the sounds out of her head, she didn't want to remember it.

Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine came around the corner and saw Quinn just standing there forcing tears to not fall. Kurt walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder causing the blonde to jump. Kurt stepped back looking at her with concerned eyes, "We need to go back to check point and wait for my dad." Quinn took a breath, placing Mercedes phone in her pocket and nodded. She walked over to pick up her bag she had full of golfballs, placing it on her shoulder and started to walk out with the group relaying Rachel's message to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Emma I don't understand, what is going on? Why is you're furniture up against the windows... how did you even get it up against the windows?"<p>

"I helped her," said a voice coming from the kitchen. Will turned to see Carl coming from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. Emma looked like she was about to spazz at him dirtying up one of her clean hand towels. "She may not be my wife anymore, but I still care about her and am I am not going to let her die with those things out there. We both know she wouldn't make it by herself."

"What are you talking about? What things?"

Carl looked at him like he was nuts, like everything explained itself perfectly fine.

"The dead, Will. The dead is walking," raced out of Emma's mouth. Will turned to look at her. Her eyes were, well, wide. So wide that he actually thought her eyes would pop out.. wait. _The dead? Zombies kinda of dead?_ He didn't realize he said that part out loudly until he heard.

"Yes, like zombies. Haven't you been listening to the news at all buddy," asked Carl as Will's hands went into a tight fist watching Carl walk over to the door to peek out. Will watched this man walk around his girlfriends home like he was still her husband. It made him upset that Emma called that man instead of him and oh how he hated that the man still thought they were buds.

* * *

><p>"Can you see where they are coming from," Tina asked while looking out Mike's window. She was squeezed in the back next to him sitting tightly holding his hand as they watched the streets go by. They started taking note that the dead were coming from their left side, probably east or north east. Mike had pointed it out that they were coming from the east so him, Tina, Rachel and Spencer had been looking for any clues. Rachel was trying to tell Spencer what was all in that direction since all Spencer knew was what was Sam told her about Lima.<p>

Rachel didn't really seem to have the energy for talking like she had earlier, everyone noticed the quietness in her voice. She really got silent when she mentioned that the hospital was in that direction, then Spencer noticed Rachel had stopped talking altogether and she knew why. Rachel's dad was still at that hospital, she knew Rachel remembered what happened earlier when they were there. The chaos, the guy that attacked Rachel, and the fact that Rachel's dad probably wasn't going to leave the place at all. Well, alive. She watched Rachel look through her messages again, sighing in defeat. She then texted back to someone on her phone as tears started to gather in her eyes, she leaned into the guy next to her.

Sam was watching the street for frantic people running and dead roaming around when he saw Puck tense next to him looking in the back seat at something with his jaw locked. The action had him worried, he looked into the rear view mirror and saw Rachel crying leaning against Karfosky's shoulder while Spencer was looking down at Rachel's lap. Sam adjusted the mirror to see Karfosky's hand cupping Rachel's in a comforting manner, he readjusted the mirror to see past Mike and Tina's heads.

He didn't like it either, Rachel was his girlfriends bestfriend and he definitely thought of Rachel as a good friend. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have found out how wonderful Mercedes was, so hurting Rachel was like someone hurting his sister and if she got hurt he would be ready to hurt someone. His eyes were back on the road when he saw his turn ahead. He turned the car to the right, which put them in the direction they had been saying the dead were coming from in. They were most definitely coming from that direction when a group of the dead came in view.

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't happy and was showing it with her big pout plastered on her face. They were coming out of Dickies, store next to the hardware store, Santana made her put on an pair ugly colored pants, a different tank top that hid her stomach, a pair of uncomfortable socks and black boots. How was anyone suppose to know how sexy she was?<p>

"B, stop complaining. You look hot okay?" Artie had to agree whole heartedly. He and Santana had talked it over and decided to make a quick run to find something to cover more of Brittany so that she wouldn't get scratched on anything, including the dead. Brittany put up a fight when they tried to her to wear longer sleeves, but she refused saying it was too hot. Sure seventy nine degree weather isn't that comfortable during the day but at night it gets pretty chilly. "Now, I'd like to know why suddenly the mall cops are packing heat. I mean you saw the gun Coach took off of that guy."

Brittany was about to state her crazy theory on the matter, when Artie had stopped rolling his chair forward and was gazing down towards the elevator. Santana had to catch Brittany from fully toppling over Artie and when she finally looked up she covered Brittany's mouth fast before the tall blonde could even open her mouth to ask why Artie stopped. A dead walker was standing there, staring at the elevator like it was waiting to get on. They were starting to back up slowly and go to the other elevator when a box of nails fell out of the bag on the back of Artie's chair.

The thing turned slowly toward the sound and Brittany let out a whimper when they saw half of it's face and neck was gone. Santana was guessing in her head that the person it once was died fast, but the question that what worried her the most, where the hell did it come from and how did it get upstairs. Artie was shuffling around with his nail gun when he noticed it was starting to walk towards them with it's foggy eyes watching them with hunger. For someone dead it walk pretty much the normal speed of a living person and reached out for Artie while Santana pulled Brittany back who was clinging tightly to Artie's chair. The action in turn was a big relief for Artie who was almost grabbed by the dead guy. Artie lifted his nail gun up and shot two nails into the things head causing it's head to land in his lap.

"Damn it," he muttered as the two girls pulled the now dead again body off of him. The three jumped in their places when a loud gunshot rang out through the mall.

* * *

><p>"God damnit woman! Are you really that insane? Why would you shoot a gun in here!" To say Burt was angry would be an understatement, the man was fuming. He had every right to be when the tall track suit cladded woman shot the gun off next to the camping section of the hunting store. It wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't surrounded by propane tanks, but they were. His wife was filling up on some hiking backpacks with first aid kits, extra fishing equipment, knives, lighters, flashlights and a few other things he didn't quite see. She had also handed Finn and Burt a couple sleeping bags and fold up chairs in her nervous attempt to grab things they could possibly need while trying to ignore the crazy blonde coach with them.<p>

They began a beeline out of the store to get back to the other kids and get out of the mall before things got worse outside. Finn and Carole could hear the two men in the store sigh in relief when they all left and heard them scramble to lock the store up before more crazy people came in to loot it. None of them saw a figure following them as they left the store with a bickering Sue and Burt carrying an assortment of hunting rifles and ammo until they got close to the meet up spot when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

"I suggest you put all that stuff down and come with me to the security office if you don't want to get hurt for stealing," a voice behind them said. The four turned to find another mall security cop with a gun. Sue sneered at the fat man while Finn and Burt stepped infront of Carole to sheild her from the man when they saw his hand shaking wildly as he held the gun on them. It was obvious this was his first time holding a gun beacuse the gun wasn't even cocked. Before they knew what was happening a flash of metal came down on the guard's shoulder sending the man to the ground and effectively knocking him out cold while sending his gun to Finn's feet.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So whatcha think? Your reviews may help the story in the future.<em>**


End file.
